Harry Potter and What is Next Effects the Now
by Noblewolfe
Summary: What if before Harry ever found out about the wizarding world he had an encounter with someone that would alter his very existence and way of life.
1. The not so mysterious stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Watchmen if i did i would be a very happy person

_(hello) _- Letter

{hello} -raspy voice

* * *

Harry was beaten and through into his cupboard under the stairs once again. Harry sighed he was getting too used to being beaten up. He bit down on a piece of wood he found in the cupboard and slammed his

shoulder into the wall relocating it. Then he reset his broken nose. Life had been hard on harry being hated by the very people that raised him. Harry was only nine years old and already a great deal of how hard the

world could be. His cousin Dudley and there gang would beat him up regularly and if that wasn't bad enough his uncle Vernon would every once and awhile he would get angry enough to beat harry as well.

Harry was always happy when he got to go to school where he could escape the torture he had to endure at home. Harry was in a different grade level then his cousin and as long as he kept his head low he was

able to avoid Dudley and his gang. Walking down the hallway he noticed two of Dudley's goons approaching him. He was sure they hadn't yet spotted him but was sure that they would if he didn't act fast. Thinking

quickly harry turned on his heels and ran around the corner going into the library, after all his goons wouldn't go into the library.

Harry looked around for something to read to pass the time, it was lunch period and unfortunately Dudley had managed to swipe his lunch before he had it in his hand. Harry came across a small section in the library

which was filled with different comic books. Harry like comics they were the best way to escape to a fantasy world were evil doers were sent to jail or defeated in some way. Harry looked around for a bit looking for

something new to read. Finally harry found something that looked interesting. It was titled Watchmen with the picture of a smiley face and a blood stain.

Harry decided he would check it out of the library. He went up to the librarian to check it out. She took it looked it over and frowned at him. "Is this some kind of joke young man? You can't check out a book that

doesn't belong to the library." She handed the book back to harry and told him to get out. Perplexed harry walked out with the book. Harry hide the comic book in his beaten up old work boot that his aunt and uncle

bestowed upon him.

When he made it back home he hide the comic book in his cupboard and started preparing dinner. After dinner, Harry was thrown violently into the cupboard for burning a little bit of the ham. Harry sighed and laid

down on his bed only to remember the comic book he still had to read. He was excited to finally have something to read he pulled it out and began to read it with great vigor. After two hours of reading the comic

harry finally got to the end he turned to the last page and a note feel out. Harry sat there just staring at it until finally he picked it up and open it.

It read never compromise in big bold letters with Rorschach symbol on it. Harry smirked at that and flipped it over nothing on the other side. Harry was about to put it away when something strange happened letters

started to appear on the back of the letter. Soon words began to form creating sentences.

It read _(dear Harry, sorry we can't meet face to face but it's just not possible for us to meet you will understand later for now I'm just asking you to trust me. I know trusting people is something you have a hard time doing because of some very unfortunate events. But please try to trust me because I only want to help you. I've left you a few things to help you out. You must go to the front door at exactly three in the morning. There will be a trunk on the front step filled with thinks to help you. Signed the not so mysterious stranger.)_

Harry looks at the broken watch in his cupboard. It was set to military time but it was reversed and without any way to fix it Dudley had thrown it out. Harry had picked it out of the trash and placed it in his cupboard.

There was still another four hours before three in the morning. Harry thought it was crazy to think any of what the letter had said was true but he didn't really have anything to lose at this point.

Harry flipped throw the comic book a few more times when it got close enough to three he started making his way towards the front door. He moved as slowly and quietly as he possibly could. Checking his watch,

one more minute till three in the morning. Harry slowly etched open the front door. There sitting in a pile of sand was a medium side trunk. Harry moved towards it quickly and tried to pick it up. Surprised at how light

it was harry almost hit the ground. He quickly but still quietly moved the trunk into his cupboard, making sure not to track any of the sand in with him.

Finally back in his cupboard harry examines the trunk. Nothing seemed that off about it, just an ordinary old trunk. He looked at it trying to figure out how to open it. Concentrating hard on how to open it he placed

his hands on the top of the trunk trying to find the ridge where to bottom met the top. Suddenly harry started hearing a lot of clicking noises almost like gears grinding from lack of use. Then a soft pop and the trunk

lid opened. Harry peered inside finding nothing he was rather disappointed. But He started to feel a tug on his stomach. He was then sucked into the trunk.

Harry woke up sitting in what he could only guess was some sort of laboratory. Harry rose to his feet only to be met by what he guessed was a hologram that was dressed exactly like Rorschach. Harry stared at the

image until finally he got up the nerve and poked it. The image then started to move looking around and then looking down at harry. {Hello Harry, again sorry we can't meet in person it is rather challenging for me to

come and see you however I had a friend design this hologram so that I could answer your questions along with help you out as much as I am capable.

"You can't be Rorschach he dies at the end of the comic" harry exclaims.

"{That's correct harry I am not the same Rorschach from the comic, but something had to be done and I was willing to do it. Harry I'm going to let you on to a little secret something that you can't tell anyone else}"

He then grabbed his mask and pulled it off showing his face. Harry was in shock he had the same eyes and the same hair as himself. "{Harry you're going to find this had to believe even impossible to believe but I

am you. That is to say that I am you from the future.}"

"Okay you expect me to believe that you're me from the future? I mean sure you look a lot like me but time travel just isn't possible." "{You're wrong there harry time travel is very possible however it is frowned

upon to go back in time and alter the past. However because I had the same thing happen to me when I was your age I am obligated to go back in time in order to secure the future.}"

"…"

"{There are things that you need to do now though. In the cabinet over there on the wall there are several potions that you need to take in order to restore your body to healthy working order.}" Harry walked over

to the cabinet and found six different colored vials. He pulled them all out and carried them over to the table in the middle of the room. "{Okay harry the purple on will make you healthy bringing you back to the point

that you would be at if you had eaten a healthy diet as opposed to the malnutrition that you received. The black one will repair the damage done to your body from years of abuse. The green one will repair your

eyes so that you will no longer need glasses. The silver one will increase your strength and the blue will increase your reflexes. This doesn't mean you're going to be super fast or super strong it simple means that

you will be strong and fast for your age. Finally the orange one is simply a pain killer because restoring your body to the proper health is a rather painful experience.

"{You're going to have to leave the trunk now and take the potions. After you take the potions try and get some sleep you need it.}"

"Umm how do I leave the trunk exactly?" "{O right slipped my mind you simple walk over to the trunk in the corner over there and open it comes back in two days. Until then sleep well Harry}" "Yeah. Thanks, I think"

Harry then walked over to the trunk and opened it. The next thing he knew he was sitting on his bed in his cupboard. Harry pulled out the vials and one by one drank them all. He slid the trunk under the bed it was a

perfect fit. He then laid down on is bed thinking how crazy everything that had come to pass was. He soon let the darkness consume him.

* * *

_A/N I know its a pretty slow start but its just a weird idea i had rolling around in my head and wanted to see how it would turn out. so let me know what you think reviews are appreciated._

_Might be awhile before i post the next chapter I want it to be a lot longer than this one_


	2. What now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Watchmen if I did I would be a very happy person

_(hello) _- Letter

{hello} -raspy voice

"Boy wake up now it's time for you to make yourself useful and make breakfast!" Harry gave of a soft groan as he stretched to get up and make breakfast. Harry went to grab his glasses out of instinct. He put them on only for his vision to become unfocused. He quirks an eyebrow. "So I guess it wasn't all a lie after all" Harry mumbles under his breath as he leaves the cupboard in order to make breakfast for his ungrateful family. His family paid very little attention to him so they completely missed the changes that had happened to Harry.

At school Harry found himself in a bit of a sticky situation Dudley's goons had cornered him up against a wall. Five on one just the way they liked it. Dudley's second in command Brandon moved in for the kill. Harry froze as he saw Brandon's fist coming straight for his face. At the last second Harry ducked causing Brandon's fist to collide into the wall. Brandon howled in pain. Harry took advantage of the gangs shock and swiftly kicked the kid closest to him in the groin. The kid dropped to the ground giving Harry an escape route. Harry took off running as fast as he could.

When Harry arrived home he was beaten by Vernon. There was no way for Harry to escape the beating. Afterwards he was thrown in the cupboard without dinner. Harry let out a soft sigh of relief. It had finally been two days. Harry pulled out the trunk and was once again sucked into it. "{Ah good you have finally returned}" Harry jumped and looked behind him only to see the hologram standing there. "{Seems Vernon did quite the number on you. Well then I guess it's time for you to start learning.}" "What am I going to learn exactly."

"{There are many things you are going to learn, the first being how to fight. It's not going to be the easiest thing you have ever done in fact you are going to hate me by the end of it}" he cracks a smile. "{Follow me}" the hologram moves to a door in the room and disappears through it. Harry takes one more look around before traveling over to the door and stepping through…

**One year later**

A woman scream fills the air a man is trying to rape here in the alley. Those that had been on the street only moments ago were all gone. None wished to get involved; they didn't even have the decency to call the police. The figure sighed humanity needs to learn to deal with their scum. The figure walked calmly over to the man who is so distracted by the woman in front of him he has not noticed the figure.

The figure taps the man on the shoulder causing the man to jump back and pull out a knife. "{Two choices run or die}" "HAHAHAHA don't you know who I am freak I'm Buddy Bachellie's son, you even try and fuck with me your as good as dead. I would start running if I was you" said the man very cockily. The figure simply cocks his head to the side and cracks his knuckles. The man charges forward at the figure knife raised. The figure quickly grabs the man's outstretched arm twisting his wrist at the same time he hits the man in the elbow causing his arm to bend. Then with a quick jolt of strength it was over before it even started. The man crumbled killed by his own blade.

The figure turns his head to look at the woman. Examining her for the first time he realizes that it's just a girl probably around ten years old at most. This world is full of disgusting vermin it needs to be cleansed. The figure picked the girl up and carried her down the street.

The girl awoke in a bed. She shuttered as she recalled what happened to her last night. The last thing she remembered was someone got the man's attention away from her then she blacked out. She looked around 'hmm looks like I'm in some kind of laboratory' she went to stand up only to find she was restrained to the bed. She shutters thinking of what must have happened to her. There was a noise from her right "ah good your finally awake I was afraid that you were more seriously injured then you first appeared." The girl looked at the boy that walked towards her. He was probably around her age black hair and emerald green eyes. He had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Who are you?" the girl asked less afraid but still wary. "My names Harry Potter, who are you and what were you doing in that alley in the middle of the night?" "Well I was umm" she bites her lip. "My parents are in trouble because they haven't made much money recently and Bachellie wants his cut, you know protection money. I was trying to talk some sense into his son when he…he…..he" she starts crying. Harry moves swiftly over to her and embraces her rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay nothing to bad happened and he will never be able to hurt you again" Harry said caringly. She wipes her tears "its not just that I feel so helpless my parents are in real trouble if something isn't done soon they may not survive."

"Okay so I'll do something to help your parents but can I get your name first?" "My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger" she said. "Well its very nice to make your acquaintance miss Granger." "Please just call me Hermione, how are you going to be able to help my parents your just a kid like me?" "Well" Harry says getting to his feet "I helped you didn't I?" He pulls out a Rorschach mask and pulls it over his face. "{Don't worry I'll help you and your family just stay here}" he unlocks the restraints holding her to the bed. He puts on his fedora and walks over to a trunk in the corner of the room instantly disappearing.

He moved swiftly through the night. The darkness was his friend and he embraced it fully. This Bachellie character, he had been hearing that name a lot recently. He was another scum of the earth, He looked into his passed. This Bachellie started off as just a bookie but managed to claw his way to the top of the London mob. People didn't dare cross him he had made quite the name for himself. In the end he was still just vermin the bigger they are the easier they are to kill.

The Grangers were innocent bystanders a couple of dentists trying to make a living and raise a healthy daughter. The problem being that Bachellie decided one of the best ways to traffic his drugs would be to use businesses like the Grangers. These businesses wouldn't be able to turn down the offer if they did they would die and if they went to the police Bachellie would find out cause half the cops were dirty anyway. Not to mention the facted that he would take a large percentage of the legitimate businesses profit as "protection money."

Well I guess it's time for a little pay back. Bachellie kept himself walled up in his large mansion not to many people would dare attack it. Not just because of his reputation, the security for the building was incredibly tight. Harry had no trouble slipping passed the guards however. In fact security seemed unusually low tonight something big must be in the works. Harry ran up a wall grabbing onto a fire escape and silently pulled himself up. He peered inside the window to see to his surprise Buddy Bachellie and all the dirty cops in the city. There was some kind of meeting happening Bachillie seemed very annoyed to the point that he might pull that gun out and start shooting up the place.

Harry was able to open the window and listen to the meeting. "Listen you sons a bitchs my blood was killed tonight some buddy knows who. I want answers and this son of a bitchs head on a pike mounted over my mantle" Bachellie said gesturing violently to his fire place. Interesting so he's already found out about his son's death no wonder he's got every dirty cop in here, he's out for blood with no idea which way to go. He's got the look of a wild dog should be easy enough to put him down now all Harry needs is an opportune moment.

Harry moves away from the window. He climbs up the fire escape to the next level of the building and climbs in. It was very quite in the mansion. The wood floor creaked under your footsteps hard to move around without being heard. Harry quickly ducks into a closet as he hears people approaching. "Man the boss is really pissed." "Wouldn't you be if your only son was killed especially by his own knife. This makes the boss look weak, he needs to find who did this and hang them out in front of the manor teach all these up starts whats what."

As the two men approached Harry flung open the door grabbing hold of the first mans neck snapping it before the other man could even move. Then as the second man went for his gun Harry grabbed the man's hand forcing the gun to stay in the holster and with his other hand he stabs the man in the neck with the knife he pulled from his boot. The action was over and Harry dragged the two bodies into the closet. He moved as quickly as possible though the noise had been quite it was more than likely to draw the attention of more men.

Harry made his way to the master bedroom and started setting up a bomb that would explode the moment someone sat on the bed. It would probably take out half the house with it. Harry wanted to make sure he killed this bastard. He had become a pretty big fan of explosives during his training. He realized that it wasn't best for most situations but Harry wants to send a message and by killing a mob boss he could think of known better.

Harry enters the trunk; Hermione is sitting at one of the tables reading some book. Harry only half pays attention optioning instead to hit the hay. He walks over to the bed and passes out. Hermione was very interested in the book she was reading she completely missed Harry entering into the trunk and falling asleep. The book was filled with plans for all different types of inventions from a gas powered grappling gun to an air ship. The book seemed very old and yet it had all these inventions that surely couldn't have been thought up in the past. The book itself was bond in leather with the letters NITE pressed into the front. She finally glanced up from the book noticing that Harry was laying in the bed she walked over to him.

His Rorschach mask was still on. She stared into the mask, watching as the black blotches changed positions as if by some kind of magic. She slowly moved her hand toward the mask. She stopped right before she touched it biting her bottom lip. She then gained the courage and placed her hand to the right check. It was almost as if the blotches responded to her hand. They changed in different patterns around where her hand was placed. "Well Harry Potter you certainly are an interesting person" she whispered. "What should I do now?" she sighs lying down and letting the darkness embrace her.

_A/N_: _I know its been a long time since I created this story but I have a few ideas of what I want to do with it and I have some free time so hopefully more chapters will be coming soon thanks for the support I hope you enjoy._


End file.
